2 Carrington Avenue
2 Carrington Avenue is the official residence of the Prime Minister of Brunant. It is located in the Koningstad Centrum (Koningstad). Unlike 10 Downing Street or the White House, 2 Carrington Avenue does not contain the working offices of the Prime Minister or his government, which are instead at Koningsberg Palace. Since 1954, the house has been in near-continuous use as the official and actual residence for Prime Ministers and their spouses. Adrian Vandreck is the current official resident of the house. History Early history 2 Carrington Avenue was originally two houses. Built in 1813-1815 in a period baroque style, the house at 2 Carrington Avenue was originally the Prussian Embassy. It later became the residence of Scottish-born banker William Chandler and his family from 1829. The adjacent house, with its main door on Van Draak Street was later purchased by the Chandler family and rented out. In 1863, Sebastian Murais and his family acquired both houses and spent a large sum combining and remodeling them. Acquisition as an official residence In early 1911, the house was acquired by the Van Allen government as the official residence of the Prime Minister, though he was unable to move in as his government fell shortly after. John Watson was the first Prime Minister to occupy the house, though he apparently detested it as it was poorly maintained. Neither Hertz, Van Liesneck or Anderson, the Prime Ministers which followed, resided in the house. Van Liesneck held meetings with his closest ministers and advisers, as World War I unfolded. During the war years and until the early 1920s, the key ministers would keep offices in the house. The main bedroom was used as a storage room for documents. Joseph Hertz would often sleep at the house, but kept his family in their personal home, and his successor on two terms, Maarten Dolmatoff, never employed the house. He maintained his offices at Koningsberg Palace. Augustus Van der Ecke took up residence in the house in 1929, where it was used continuously until 1941 as a residence. During the German occupation, the house was briefly used by several German officers before being closed off. Alexander Bouras had renovations done to the house in 1952 and 1953, and he moved into the house in January 1954 with his wife. Henry Warson was the first Prime Minister to have children in the house, and his youngest son grew up here from birth. From then on, the house became to acquire the same significance as other official residences in other countries. All Prime Ministers since then had lived in the house, apart from Edward Willemont; he had a larger family and they lived in their personal home. With Barzona Libre attacks growing in intensity and audacity in the 1980s, a tall iron gate was placed around the front of the house, and a permanent police presence maintained. Following the 4 September car-bomb in 1982, which exploded near Koningsberg Palace, a permanent military guard was also maintained until 1986. Recent years Ines Michels had a modernization of the house completed from 1999 to 2002. Estimates of 860.000 Th. (411.150 EUR) were initially given for the project, but by the end, it was believed to be closer to 693.500 EUR (1.450.500 Th.), as there were several delays. From 1998 to 2002, she resided in her personal house. Upon becoming Prime Minister in late 2018, Adrian Vandreck did not move into the house, with his wife reportedly preferring their "more comfortable" house. Rooms in the house Yellow Drawing Room The Yellow Drawing Room is where Prime Ministers receive guests, mostly foreign and political figures but also others. The room was given its distinctive Asian style, with vases, lamps, Persian rugs and its 18th century tapestry in the 1920s. During restoration in the 1990s, one of the antique carpets was loaned out to the State Museum, and a replica was made in turn to conserve it. Green Drawing Room The Green Drawing Room is larger and more sparsely furnished than the yellow room. It is generally used to receive larger sports teams and groups (Michels received the WFC 2000-winning Brunant team here). The room was originally blue, and served as the living room until it was repainted in the 1920s to match the newly-designed yellow room. Early 20th-century art is found in the room, mostly Brunanter. This room can also be arranged for press interviews or television speeches. Library The library was until the 1980s a more private room for the Prime Minister and his family. It was used by Anthony Milner and largely thereafter to more privately host guests. Formal Dining Room The Formal Dining Room has been used continuously for this purpose since the 1810s. It was given its current redesign in the 1880s, with lots of wood decorations. The current table used is from 1906, made in France, which can accommodate eight people, but a larger one can be brought in for some 20 people. The artwork in the room has a theme of early 20th-century Brunanter art. Offices There are several offices in the house. Most notable is the Prime Minister's private office, which he is able to use for work while at home. His formal office in the house has wall shelves and a 1920s desk. Upper floors The ground and first floors are mainly the formal rooms of the house. The first floor has a smaller dining room and offices. The second and third floors are private rooms for the Prime Minister and his family, and are generally more comfortable decorated, using their own furniture and possessions. Furnishings The house is furnished with antique furniture from the 19th and early 20th centuries. Some of the art belongs to the house, but most is loaned from the National Museum of Art. Staff There is a chief of staff appointed to oversee the day-to-day operations of the house as a residence or working house. The house includes a housekeeper, assistant housekeeper, chef, cooks and gardener. A police security detail is also provided. A press secretary is also attached to the house when the Prime Minister is giving interviews or speeches. Category:Koningstad Centrum * Category:Houses